Comenzando de nuevo
by PrincessMS
Summary: Draco tiene que ir a vivir a la Madriguera después de la guerra... ¿cómo lo llevará?


Fan fic draco-hermione

Los personajes de este fic no me pertencer pero la historia me la inventé yo.

Espero que les guste.

Cuando la guerra acabó la familia Malfoy estaba destrozada. Su padre en Azkaban y su madre emocionalmente inestable no eran una buena influencia. Por eso, la directora McGonagall no tuvo mejor idea que mandarlo a vivir una temporada a la Madriguera.

Draco se revolvió en su asiento al solo oírlo pero cuando llegó allí fue incluso peor. Todos lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro y a la vez un cachorro abandonado, se encontraba con Harry en cada esquina y no sabía como actuar contando con que lo seguía odiando pero que le había salvado la vida… luego estaba Ron, destrozado porque Hermione le había dejado para seguir adelante con sus estudios, mucho había tardado esa sangre sucia en deshacerse de él, no es que lo fuera a admitir en voz alta, pero ella era mucho mejor y luego Ginny se tiraba el día entero detrás de Harry haciendo yo que sé que… En fin, no se podía preveer un plan mejor para unas vacaciones tranquilas.

La hora de la cena llegó y pude ver a todo el clan Weasley comiendo como si no hubiera mañana, cualquiera diría que habían comido no hacía 2 horas… agh… no aguanto aquí.

La única que se comportaba decentemente era Hermione, nunca me había fijado en ella pero como aquí tampoco es que hubiera mucho que hacer… me sorprendí mirándola más de lo necesario.

Por la noche, sentados todos en el salón Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico, ¿cómo podía haber sido el elegido si no sabía ni mover una pieza adecuadamente? Desesperante… La Sra. Weasley hacía rato que se había marchado con su marido a una reunión con la Orden que seguía disolviendo grupos de mortífagos reducidos y Ginny y los gemelos estaban no sé donde haciendo algo totalmente inútil… cómo si fuera algo soprendente…

Despertándolo de su letargo Hermione llegó con un gran libro entre sus brazos.

-¿Lectura ligera?- preguntó Harry.

La chica asintió y le sonrió. Luego le miró a él y le sonrió también. Draco se quedó paralizado era la primera sonrisa que se le dirigía sin tener en cuenta las de lástima por lo que respondió con una mueca algo rara.

Poco a poco todos se fueron yendo a sus habitaciones hasta que solo quedaron Draco y Hermione. Ella se mordía el labio intentando comprender algo que ponía en su libro y él no aguantaba más en silencio, llevaba callado desde que llegó a ese sitio.

-Ejemm- ella levantó la cabeza- ¿no tienes sueño?

-No, pero vete a la cama si quieres, yo apagaré todo luego.

-No era por eso, era…- ella dejó el libro a un lado.

-Necesitas hablar ¿verdad? No sé como has aguantado tanto, yo hubiera explotado.

-Ya pero eso es porque no aguantas ni medio minuto sin dar algún dato que hayas leído.

-Deberías ser más amable con la única persona con la que podrías mantener una conversación decente.

-Granger me sorprendes, ¿de verdad te piensas que desperdiciaría mi tiempo hablando contigo?

-¿No lo estás haciendo ya, Malfoy?- remarcó su apellido.

Draco se levantó y se fue pero antes de llegar a la puerta se giró y dijo:

-¿Dónde están mis modales? No quería ser brusco contigo Granger es solo que este sitio es…

-Solitario aunque lleno de gente.

Él asintió.

-Te entiendo, los quiero a todos pero ninguno me comprende, no entienden porque tengo la necesidad de aprender de saber, de pensar en más cosas que lo de todos los días…

Se acercó hasta ella y señaló el sillón de al lado.

-¿Puedo?

-Pensé que no lo harías.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Granger la verdad es que…

-Llámame Hermione por favor.

-Claro, Hermione, eres un chica muy lista-se puso roja- siempre me he preguntado porqué te juntabas con ellos, no saben valorarte.

-Son buenos chicos-Draco hizo una mueca- lo son, y aunque no me entiendan me quieren y yo a ellos pero a veces me gustaría tener a alguien que de verdad me comprendiera. –Bajó la cabeza.

-Bueno ahora me tienes a mí, el príncipe de Slytherin está aquí para entenderte.

La chica le sonrió.

-Eso me gustaría.

Él le sonrió.

-Por cierto…

-¿Sí?

-Me alegro de que dejases a Ron.

Abrió los ojos interrogándolo.

-No me parecía digno de ti.

-¿Y quién te lo parece?

-No te voy a hacer todo no crees, ya me tienes a mí, la respuesta búscala tú.

Se levantó y al llegar a la puerta le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Qué había sido eso?¿Draco Malfoy amable?¿Draco Malfoy flirteando con ella?

Espero vuestras opiniones ^^


End file.
